


一千零一夜

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄*各种paro的迪士尼风睡前故事
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. 今夜如期地下了雪

**今夜如期地下了雪**

据牡鹿及川说，他不喜欢林子里那只孤独的乌鸦，因为那个小家伙能看到山那边的海，他自己却只能生活在山的这一侧，观赏山脚下的人类村庄。

“鹿又不会飞，这不是很正常吗？”

他的朋友们不能理解，及川懒得和他们争，等月亮把太阳从梢头挤下去，却偷偷用他的角戳醒旁边的岩泉。“小岩，我要出趟远门，明天晚上的舞会就让你替我成为最受欢迎的鹿大王吧！”

睡眼惺忪的岩泉一用角把他从岩石洞里赶了出去，让他快点滚蛋。及川心里气鼓鼓地跑进漫漫星光里，蹄子哒哒哒敲中泥土中的小石子。露水沾湿了他足边褐色的绒毛，凉飕飕地。

都怪那只小乌鸦。及川很不满意地想，脚下越跑越快。既然如此，就抓紧去教训教训那个臭小鬼吧！

踏进森森的树林，及川停下脚步，对着深夜出来觅食的长耳朵兔子菅原优雅地鞠了一躬，询问今天夜里小乌鸦住在哪里。“那可不行，影山没有说起他有客人。”兔子先生立刻钻进树洞里。

及川恼怒地踢了一脚空空的草丛，膝盖上的毛也变得湿漉漉。他抖抖耳朵，决定这也得怪小飞雄。

他顺着黑乎乎的小溪走，走到岔口处，遇到了趴在石头上休息的变色龙月岛。及川不得不问一问这只不想搭理人的蜥蜴：“请问去乌野要怎么走？”

“真没想到国王也会有客人啊。”变色龙月岛指着左边的那条小溪讪笑道，及川眨眨眼，他变成绿色，再眨眨眼，就变成黄色。“替我向国王问好。”

及川认为变色龙很讨厌，说话阴阳怪气，嘲讽小飞雄果然还是亲力亲为比较好。

溪流蜿蜒曲折，把他领进黑黝黝的林子里，及川遇到了两只正在吵架的狐狸，他们长得一模一样，除了头顶的一撮毛颜色有些不同。

对于肉食动物，鹿一般敬而远之。但及川不能空手而归，所以他只好硬压着厌恶之情，虚情假意地摆出笑容：“请问你们有没有见过一只飞得很快，叫声特别凶的乌鸦？”

“当然不会有，能飞的都被我吃了。”头顶金色毛发的狐狸龇出一口尖牙。

没等及川用蹄子踢他的脑门，旁边另一只头顶灰毛的狐狸就咬住了他的耳朵，把金毛狐狸推开。“不好意思，乌鸦们都生活在西面更密的林子里。”灰毛狐狸礼貌地说，“我们是素食主义者，从不吃乌鸦。”

两只狐狸走远后，金毛狐狸嚷嚷起来，问“为什么乌鸦也算肉”，及川很后悔没有踢碎他的头盖骨。

夜越来越深，林子越来越密，及川是这座山里最高大的鹿，枝桠总是挂到他精心打理的皮毛，害得他变得乱糟糟毛茸茸。这还是得怪小飞雄。

“喂，你是什么人！”一只金灿灿的松鼠在树梢上朝不小心踩中蘑菇的及川大吼大叫。“你踩到了我从三座山外背过来的珍奇树菇！”

“哎呀，真不好意思。”鹿喷了个响鼻，逐渐也不耐烦起来。“我不过想找一只烦人的小乌鸦！”

“哦哦哦哦哦！我知道去哪里找！”刚才还气呼呼的松鼠忽然眼睛发亮，从一棵树跳到另一棵，尾巴兴奋地甩来甩去。及川心里很不是滋味，以为小乌鸦偷偷交到了新朋友，说不定把他忘了，于是脚下也踢踢踏踏，踩倒各种各样的奇怪植物。

宽容的松鼠西谷把他带到一棵矮树边，勒令及川再也不许从他的家门口经过。及川理亏地同意了，等松鼠一走就连忙用角敲打树干。

咚咚咚。

过了好一会儿，一只丁点儿大的小乌鸦从树顶飞下来，见到及川，差点一头撞在树干上。“鹿大王！你你你，你真的回来了！”

“什么啊，原来是你这只烦人的小乌鸦。”及川狠狠敲了敲乌鸦日向的树。“快告诉我小飞雄在哪里。”

“他原来的树被雷击中倒掉了，我们帮他搬到了往山顶去72棵树的地方。”日向扑扑翅膀落在梢头上，“我可以带你过去。”

及川在树根上蹭干净自己的前蹄，终于开心起来。“谢谢你，小不点。但我宁愿自己去。”

他往山顶的方向数了72棵树，数到最后气喘吁吁，头上还挂了几片叶子，狼狈不堪。说到底，全都只能怪小飞雄。

“飞雄？”及川伸长脖子，对着面前高大的杉木轻声呼唤。没有回音，他不死心地等了等，又等了等，等到膝盖上露水都干了，才听到他那讨人厌的小乌鸦的声音。

“及川先生迟到了。”

“这是因为鹿群里有事耽搁了几天，然后又赶上——”

影山飞雄从树洞里探出一个脑袋，两颗蓝荧荧的圆眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。“骗人。”

“好啦好啦！我承认是我不对！可是……之前及川先生到了换角的季节，就算如期赴约，也没办法让小飞雄你站上来了。”

及川垂下脑袋，优雅漂亮的鹿角忧愁地靠住低处的一根树干。去年他在林子边缘散步时，遇见了翅膀受伤，在枝头瑟瑟发抖的影山飞雄，小乌鸦对着他在鹿群选美大赛拔得头筹的大角双眼放光地看了半天，粗鲁无理地说：“很像我住的那棵树。”

“像什么像，及川先生的角可比树枝美多了，没礼貌的臭小鬼！”及川坏心地戳了戳影山落着的那根树枝，没想到小家伙失去平衡，一下子跌落，挂在及川毛茸茸的鹿角上。

“是不太一样，”受了伤的小乌鸦好奇地用喙蹭蹭及川的角，一下子把他的心也挠得痒痒的。“及川先生的角很温暖。”

让它自己走回去，一定会被黄鼠狼或狐狸叼去吃了吧。及川于是好心送这只叫做影山飞雄的小乌鸦回家，结果影山一在林子里就不认路，及川听他瞎指挥，在林子里绕啊绕，半个多月才走到乌野去。

“小飞雄真是太讨厌了，害得及川先生错过庆典。”他把影山放下，那只烦人的小乌鸦却紧抓着他的角不松手。

“及川先生还会来的吧？”影山问他，“我想和及川先生一起去看海。”

及川给他问得耳朵直哆嗦。“我凭什么要和小飞雄一起去啊？”

“因为及川先生虽然脾气很坏，却把我送回来了。”

“那算什么理由——”

“及川先生的角很美。”影山飞雄又用他的嘴啄他了，这可不行，及川真的应该告诉他这是个坏习惯。“我还想再见到。”

“……真受不了你，好啦好啦，我很快就会再回来的。”及川答应道，胃里像有一万只小乌鸦在扑腾翅膀。“等小飞雄的伤好了，我带你看看鹿群生活的地方。”

影山飞雄从树洞里钻出来，落到最低的那根树枝上，展开已经恢复健康的翅膀，灵巧地抖了抖。他漆黑的双翼很美，是会飞的夜晚，一下子把及川惴惴不安的心偷走了。

“我还以为及川先生不来了。”他安静地说，伸出一只爪子，碰了碰及川的角。

及川彻转动脑袋，把鹿角像王座一样呈递给影山飞雄。“怎么可能不来啊，飞雄真是笨蛋。”

他想了想，又小声加了一句：“对不起。”

轻轻一下破空的声音，及川觉得自己的脑袋忽然重了一点。影山从左边的角跳到右边的，最后直接落在两只鹿角之间柔软的绒毛上。“还是去年的角比较好看。”

“臭小鬼，小心及川先生把你摔下去喂狐狸！”及川虚张声势地威胁到，却小心翼翼地立起耳朵，尽量脚步平稳地朝山上爬。

“去看海吧，飞雄。”

“嗯。”

+完+


	2. 丘比特不能吃盐

**丘比特不能吃盐**

模范丘比特及川彻本世纪的KPI眼看就要完不成了。

怪不得分派任务目标的时候，总感觉全殿的丘比特都在幸灾乐祸。被蒙在鼓里的及川彻翘着小拇指，拎起那根写了名字的丘比特之箭，大咧咧地读道：影山飞雄。

不就是个小屁孩吗。他拨开瞄准镜前那团胖乎乎的云，一眼就找到在人间的影山飞雄：黑头发蓝眼睛一男的，高高瘦瘦，挺好看的，马上要四十岁了，就人类年龄来说老大不小，身上居然连一个由爱神之箭戳出的窟窿眼都没有。及川彻拿起自己的弓，指向坐在公寓里吃咖喱的影山飞雄，瞄准，发射。

丘比特之箭刺中了影山飞雄身旁空着的坐垫。

及川彻保持了六个世纪的百发百中记录居然就这么没了，气得他用翅膀抽走几片向凑过来看热闹的云，扯着红线把箭往回收，噼里啪啦讲了一大堆渎神的话。

“啊啊啊孤独终老吧你！”失败到第三次，就连上世纪刚来的见习丘比特都开始看他笑话。及川彻每天飞去上班，箭篓里那支刻着影山飞雄的箭每天叮铃咣铛响，他烦得翅膀都蔫了，眼看还要因此选美大赛卫冕失败。

病急乱投医的及川彻听信竞争同行宫侑的鬼话，决定亲自到人间去把影山飞雄给戳个对穿。

丘比特之箭可以一个吻的形式带下人间。爱神吻过任务目标，从此便能一劳永逸——命运将把真爱带到人类面前。如果在影山飞雄剩下的时间里有幸能吻到自己的真爱，与其成对的另一只丘比特之箭就会受召从天堂降临，射穿那个被他亲过的倒霉蛋。

及川彻从他的非竞争同行宫治手里拿到瓶刚研发的新品圣水，一边阅读说明书，一边愤愤不平。“让及川先生变成人跑一趟也就算了，还得亲他，亏死了亏死了。”

宫侑抖抖他的金色翅膀，幸灾乐祸地说：“到底谁亏啊，你这算是专门前去性骚扰吧，为了不让天堂风评被害，不然你变个女人呗。”

“狗屁，变成女人就不算性骚扰了吗？你是从中世纪开始打瞌睡才刚睡醒吧！”

与时俱进的模范爱神及川彻，义愤填膺地跳上了去人间的滑梯。

很久之后他才会想起这回事来，并马上郑重其事地捉住影山飞雄的肩膀，告诉他竞争同行的帮助千万不能轻易接受，竞争同行他弟的帮助也不行。

宫治提供的新品圣水显然不太好使，及川彻并既没掉在一个正确的时间线上，也没能保住自己举世无双的美貌，他不幸于人间公元1995 年7月20日睁开眼，在母亲慈爱的注视下挥着肉乎乎的小手，发出一声响亮的啼哭。

雪上加霜的是，他彻底把自己是个有任务的丘比特这件事给忘了。

天堂也很愁。眼瞧着业绩最佳的丘比特马上要去念人类小学，这可咋办！于是安排了一百万个巧合，好不容易让及川彻和影山飞雄见上一面，地点在宫城县的某排球教室。

六岁的及川彻拉着妈妈的手，压根就没发现偌大的体育馆角落里有个脑袋圆滚滚的小家伙在爷爷腿上啃手指，他望着网前歪歪倒的小孩子们和满地滚的排球，隐隐约约觉得这里是一个很重要很重要的地方。

为什么呢？用六岁人类大脑思考的及川彻只想了一会儿就明白了。

回家的路上，及川彻得到了人生的第一个排球。

天堂更愁了，七拼八凑出一千万的巧合，硬是把影山飞雄安排进了北川第一中学。这时，当人类当上瘾的及川彻已经成为北一排球部的部长，还撞大运交上一个十佳好友。影山飞雄踏进体育馆大门的瞬间，没有什么命运交响曲在他耳朵炸响，也没有什么火花在他灵魂深处闪现，及川彻原本在和岩泉一商讨一会儿三对三练习赛的阵容安排，瘦瘦小小黑发男孩混在一群新入部的一年级里，及川彻光记得自己当时愣了一下，在心里想：哇哦，原来现在的一年级这么矮的吗。

然而很快，他的注意力就难以再从影山飞雄身上挪开。有那么几回，及川彻发誓他看见隔壁球场上练习托球的影山飞雄刚刚发光了， kirakira，能把人的眼睛灼伤。

没想到网这一侧的天才后辈，比挡在面前的天才对手还要可恨。

及川彻讨厌影山飞雄，讨厌他如有神助般的进步速度和无与伦比的球感，讨厌他总饿鬼一般不知疲倦地观察场上的所有动静，讨厌他接过号码牌时露出的兴奋神情：仿佛首次离巢的幼兽，正准备试一试自己的利爪。

但及川彻最讨厌的还是影山飞雄的视线总不识趣地在体育馆里寻找他。

步步紧逼的臭小鬼。及川彻抄起一张天才标签，往“影山飞雄”上头恶狠狠一贴，这事儿就算完了。这个心结在他胸口卡了好多年，还是靠岩泉一的怒吼和一记头槌给砸了个窟窿，落下来的碎片扎在及川的心里，只偶尔还隐隐作痛一下。

及川彻升上高中，还是没能想起自己原本的任务，不过至少天堂用不着再借巧合让他多看看影山飞雄了。

日后他会好好地考虑及川彻作为人类的自主意识到底在剧情走向当中占据了多少比重。可现在还没到时候，所以及川彻只会忍不住想，自己与影山飞雄的相遇，到底得怪神明还是命运呢？

这都怪听信谗言的及川彻自己。

日历上的纸越撕越少，换了一本又一本。打败了影山飞雄，输给了影山飞雄。及川彻不知不觉把他的人类中学生涯用完了，孩子气的嫉妒也慢慢磨平，对排球的热爱却一点儿没少。其他的丘比特们早就不再把及川彻的人类生活当笑话连载追了，甚至商量着要在大殿外面也来搭个球场，从圣殿顶上摘颗星星打打。

正是在这个时候，没有天堂的一百万个巧合，及川彻却在排球教室外又偶遇了影山飞雄。

影山飞雄坐在草坪旁边的椅子上晒太阳，他的及川彻雷达多年过去还一样好用，马上滴滴作响，让他立刻蹦起来跟及川彻生硬地打了个招呼。

“及川前辈，”在他腿边找了一圈没找到小孩子，影山飞雄愣头愣脑地问：“这次不是来陪外甥打球的吗？”

“我干嘛向你汇报行踪啊？”及川彻走到他跟前，特意停顿了做一个鬼脸的时间，却眼尖地发现影山飞雄膝盖上灰扑扑的，蹭破了皮，衣服下摆还沾着几片细细的白色花瓣。

他皱起眉头，鬼脸也忘了做，没好气地抬起下巴，示意黑发少年低头看。

“哦……先前扫墓的时候在石阶上滑倒，磕了一下。”影山飞雄半天才反应过来，拍拍衣角把花瓣扫下去。

依照人类常识，哪怕是影山飞雄也不会在扫墓之后无缘无故跑到排球教室外面坐一会儿。及川彻边做推理，边很突然地意识到：尽管在对方身上浪费了这么多时间，他和影山飞雄还真是一点儿也不熟。

好事好事。他对自己说，涌上来的情绪却很微妙。

及川彻从口袋里拿了包湿纸巾递给他，表情很臭。“拿着，算是还你的。”

为什么要多管闲事？一周之后及川彻扪心自问，恨不得时光倒流，回头把上周六的自己一巴掌打晕。但无论他如何后悔，现实还是得面对——影山飞雄又来了，不知道从哪里得知及川彻周末在排球教室兼职做儿童教练，坐在家长席上目露凶光地看这边，把及川彻最喜欢的那个学生吓得快哭了。

“小飞雄，跟踪我是犯罪行为！”及川彻趁着休息时间跑过去，劈头盖脸地质问他，嘴里说出来的台词活像是肥皂剧情侣吵架。“你又来这里干什么？”

“我来和及川前辈你道谢。”影山飞雄递给他一个纸袋。

及川彻没接，只看了一眼，袋子里头装的是他最喜欢的那家蛋糕店的牛奶面包。

这个讨人厌的后辈该不会胆子大了要毒害他吧。及川彻立刻倒退三步，严词拒绝，连叫保安的准备都做好了。

影山飞雄往前大跨三步，表情一会儿可怕，一会儿又很滑稽。他憋了半天，脸都憋红了，也没能说出句完整的话来。“可……可是……及川前辈，我——”

“彻先生！是你的朋友吗？”衣角给几只小手拽住，及川彻一低头，发现本该场边等他回去的小孩子们不知何时围了过来，场面一度很像是在玩儿老鹰捉小鸡。

“啊！你你你……你是乌野的9号！”其中一个孩子尖叫起来，一下就把僵局打破，刚才还怯生生躲在后面的小家伙们都兴奋地往前钻。“我在电视上看到了全国大赛的转播，超酷的！”

及川彻的心脏砰砰直跳，一块扎得有点深的碎片戳得他胸口痛。

“欸？大哥哥你打什么位置啊？”

影山飞雄看一眼孩子，又看一眼黑了脸的及川彻。“我是二传手。”

“那你一定很厉害咯？”

“那当然，我在电视上看到过的！”

“比彻先生还要厉害吗？”

另一块扎得更深的碎片顶住了他的肋骨。及川彻转头就走，嘴里招呼着那群孩子说好了好了该练习了。走下十级台阶，忽然听见影山飞雄回答：“及川前辈很强，他能做到的事我可能永远也学不来吧。”

他差点脚下踩空。

“……但是在场上比赛的话，我不会输的。”

及川彻回头。影山飞雄捏着一个装点心的袋子，边下楼梯边跟旁边的孩子比划发球技巧，耳后垂落的头发遮住了他凶巴巴的脸，影山飞雄嘴里冒出一连串好笑的拟声词，看起来像个无害的大号孩子。

他站在网边等了一会儿，等影山飞雄走到他跟前来。

“不都说了上次算还你的，及川先生我啊，可是完全不想和小飞雄扯上任何多余的关系！”

及川彻劈手夺过纸袋，在影山飞雄发话之前抢先说：“没办法，我请你吃晚饭吧，这样就算扯平了。”

怪不得神明，怪不得命运，甚至怪不得天堂门槛太低的质监局。说到底，都是及川彻自找的。

故事不仅没有如他所愿地进展，还一头奔往反方向。等他反应过来的时候，影山飞雄已经成了排球教室的半个周末教练，还抢走了及川彻最喜欢的学生，尽管他讲解的排球技巧鬼都听不懂。

毕业临近，及川彻要考虑的事情很多，周末的排球教室本来是他放松精神的地方，结果现在多了影山飞雄，害他往往整个下午都心跳过速，晚上甚至开始做噩梦，梦里有个长得酷似影山飞雄的中年男子，白天当职业排球教练，晚上垫垫球看看星星，孤苦伶仃一个人，住在一间怪眼熟的大房子里。

及川彻浑身冷汗地惊醒，坐在床上莫名其妙老半天。影山飞雄孤独终老于我何干！他猛拍自己一巴掌，倒回枕头上，带着不知从哪里冒出来的愧疚感又睡着了。

下个周六影山飞雄没来。下下个周六他迟到半小时才出现，双眼满是红血丝，一副十年没睡觉的样子。及川彻发现他心不在焉，几次想用球扔他，最后都看他可怜没付诸行动。小孩子们一走，他立刻对影山飞雄发了脾气：“不想来就别来，我又没强迫你。”

“对不起，”影山飞雄光捡球不看他。“上周去东京合宿，忘记告诉及川前辈了。”

“小飞雄的手机难道没短信功能吗？”及川彻想起自己还真查看了八百回手机，简直是奇耻大辱。

“又不知道及川前辈你想不想收到我的信息，如果弄错了，肯定又会念叨半天说——”

“啊哈？”及川彻捋半天也没捋明白这个逻辑。“怎么还是我的错了！从前说了让你走远点，也不见你老老实实听话，如今倒敢来担心我会不会嫌你烦啊？”

“那不一样。”影山飞雄从盖过眼睛的刘海下头看了他一眼。及川彻觉得一会儿该带他去剪个头发。

“你倒是说说哪里不一样？”

“因、因为！”影山飞雄忽然提高嗓门，把及川彻手里的排球都吓掉了。他怔怔地保持着弯腰捡球的姿势，听见影山飞雄说：“现在的我喜欢及川前辈。”

具体怎么回答的，事后也记不清了，只记得胸口热热的，心跳得很快，同时又像是被放在玻璃茬上碾一样疼。凭什么影山飞雄就能这么轻松地讲出这种蠢话来，知不知道及川彻费了多大劲才能继续讨厌他！慌乱之中从恶意的罐头里抓出谎言、嘲讽和拒绝，回过神来的时候，就看见对面的影山飞雄笨拙地长大了嘴，仿佛一只被捕兽夹咬出的大猫。嘴里半点声音没发出来，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。

及川彻不知所措地抓住自己的头发，立刻后悔得想把自己的舌头吃下去。此刻他愿意用任何事情交换影山飞雄的泪腺停止工作，可关键时刻，命运与神明都帮不上忙，所以及川彻只能靠自己。

他一咬牙一闭眼，忽然捧住影山飞雄的脑袋往自己跟前一拖，低头就吻了上去。

舌尖上尝到眼泪的味道，一颗柠檬加一把盐。

及川彻脑袋里嗡地一响，松开手，面前仍然是影山飞雄红扑扑的颧骨和蓝幽幽的眼睛——见鬼，他想起来了，及川彻是天堂最高效的爱神丘比特。

任务完成。

嘴里还有这个害他矿工十八年的人类的味道，及川彻急促地喘着气，心想要怎么办才能让影山飞雄相信自己没有疯。或许给他看看翅膀？

还没等他决定好，率先从错愕中恢复的影山飞雄就又贴上来，眼泪也顾不得擦一下，他一点儿也不浪漫地把及川彻给拽了过去，嘴唇报复似的磕中了及川彻的牙。那个吻姿势不太对，及川彻的上嘴唇还流血了，当影山飞雄终于肯让他们俩都喘口气的时候，及川彻在心里沉思，当个人类怎么就这么难呢。

吻技这么差，活该孤独终老。丘比特捏了捏人类的脸，温柔地把他颊上苦涩的水渍擦去。“飞雄，”及川彻说，手指在影山飞雄过长的刘海里绕了一圈。“现在的我也没那么讨厌你。”

正在这时，一支受真爱召唤的丘比特之箭从天而降，准准地把及川彻射了个对穿。

+完+


End file.
